Between Friends
by MCTVFan
Summary: Andy gets a surprise visit from a childhood friend. But things get complicated when the history between them threatens his relationship with Sharon.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported by other stories! It means so, so much to me. This is my latest story, and it delves into the relationship between friends and how that relationship affects the romantic one between Sharon and Andy. It takes place some time in the future after Sharon and Andy have bought a house together. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

Andy pulled into the driveway of the house that he shared with Sharon. He turned off the ignition and scrubbed a hand down his tired face. It had been a long week, and it was only Wednesday. He let out a sigh. All he had wanted to do was go home and shut the world out while he spent a relaxing evening at home with the woman he loved. That had been the plan, but plans change.

The squad had wrapped up another difficult case, and he and Sharon were going to finally have an early night together so they could actually utilize their new kitchen. They had plans to cook side by side as they worked together to make a home cooked meal. Then, they had planned to enjoy the outdoor fireplace their new house offered before turning in and (hopefully) enjoying each other before falling asleep in a heap of tangled limbs and combined body heat. But then, Andy got a call from an old friend. It seemed his best friend Kurt had some sort of business conference in L.A. and wanted to get together with his old buddy.

With Kurt living back east, Andy rarely got to see him. They had a long history that stretched back to their days in grade school. They played neighborhood ball together and even chased after some of the same girls, but through it all, they had remained friends. With his sudden visit to L.A., Andy found it hard to turn down an opportunity to catch up with his oldest friend. Sharon had completely understood and even expressed her interest in meeting him while he was in town. Andy was pretty sure she hadn't intended to meet him quite like this.

He opened his car door and let out another sigh. Sharon was very understanding and kind. She _would_ understand, right? Andy got out of the car hoping he wasn't about to get himself into hot water.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon woke up to a snoring Andy, something he only seemed to do when he was extra tired. She knew the case had run them all ragged, and she also knew that her boyfriend had gotten in late last night after she had fallen asleep, so she decided to let him sleep a bit longer. She got out of bed and grabbed her cashmere robe pulling it down her arms and over her shoulders. The soft material instantly filled her with warmth. She allowed the sash to fall slack revealing the smooth, satin spaghetti-strap nightgown she wore underneath.

She padded down her stairs and headed down the hallway straight into her kitchen. She just wanted to get the coffee started before jumping into the shower. Rusty was at Gus's, so she didn't have to worry about her sexier bedroom attire freaking him out. She went to work busying herself with the coffeemaker, her back to the bar that separated the kitchen from her open concept living room.

Kurt woke up on an unfamiliar couch. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for the man who had been divorced for close to two decades, but he hadn't done anything like this in a while. Then, he remembered bits and pieces of his night out with his old friend Andy Flynn. The two of them were always trouble together, he thought. He heard the familiar sounds of someone preparing coffee, so he began to rise off the couch and slowly dragged himself to the nearby kitchen, his wrinkled clothing suddenly feeling uncomfortable on his tired limbs.

When he reached the edge of the bar, he froze. There was, in fact, someone preparing coffee, but it certainly wasn't Andy. His eyes scanned the scene in front of him. Legs. Really, really sexy long, toned legs that disappeared under a short robe. Her back was to him, so he allowed himself to continue this tantalizing assessment. From what he could tell, she had a nice, firm backside and a killer body. Had Andy picked her up at that restaurant/bar they had gone to? If so, why was she making coffee in his house? Before he had a chance to ruminate on it further, the owner of the sexy legs turned around, obviously startled.

"Before you make your next move, you should know that I am an officer with the LAPD," she stated coldly. LAPD? Andy was LAPD, so he must know this woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Kurt, Andy Flynn's friend," he explained with his hands up to show her he meant no harm. She softened as some sort of realization dawned on her. Kurt studied her a moment. If he had thought that she was sexy from behind, then he had no idea what he was in for now that she was facing him. His eyes moved down from her captivating green eyes and inviting lips to her quite ample chest. He could just make out the outline of full mounds with their peaks dotting the satin fabric of her nightgown. She must have realized his distraction because she quickly tugged her robe closed and tied the sash.

"Andy didn't mention that you would be spending the night. I apologize," she said kindly. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt," she added as she closed the distance and offered him a friendly smile. He returned the sentiment, but he was distracted by all of the questions swirling in his head. Who was this woman? And why was she at Andy's house? They clearly worked together, but there had to be more to it. Whoever she was, she was absolutely beautiful. Stunning, really.

Just then, Andy came trudging down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a sigh. He looked between his girlfriend and his best friend. Sharon was in her rather skimpy pajamas. Shit, he thought. She's not going to be happy with him about this. At least she had thrown on her robe.

"So, ah, looks like you guys already met," he said hesitantly. Sharon looked at him and pursed her lips.

"Hmmm... yes, we did. Although I'm not sure who was more shocked," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Sharon. It got late and this guy was well past the point of being able to remember which hotel he was staying at, so I brought him back here. I would have let you know, but it was so late and I didn't want to wake you," Andy explained sheepishly. Kurt seemed to pick up on the nature of their relationship and decided to ease some of the rising tension.

"It was my fault. I have a tendency to overdo it sometimes. Andy was just being a good friend," he assured her. She gave him a smile.

"It's not a problem, and you're welcome here anytime," she assured him. Her arms were tightly hugged around her upper body, and both men knew she was uncomfortable with her attire. Just then the coffeemaker dinged. "If you'll both excuse me. I'm going to go get in the shower. Help yourselves to coffee," she added before leaving the kitchen. Once she was gone, Kurt turned to Andy.

"Sharon?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Andy ran his hand over his face.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," he replied as he made his way over to the cabinet and pulled down two mugs.

"Must be pretty serious if she's spending the night," Kurt said knowingly. Andy poured coffee into each cup.

"It is, and she's not spending the night," Andy replied.

"You live together?" Kurt asked, surprise evident. He eagerly grabbed the steaming mug when Andy handed it to him.

"Yeah, but it's recent. We just bought this house a couple of months ago," Andy said before taking a careful sip of his hot beverage.

"Wow, Andy Flynn settling down again. Never thought I'd see the day," Kurt said.

"Me neither," Andy said with a smile. The two men made their way to the kitchen table and sat down. "But Sharon's different. I knew from the beginning it was going to be serious with her. She's amazing," he beamed. Kurt was inclined to agree, but he didn't think it wise to vocalize the fact that he had been ogling his best friend's girlfriend just ten minutes earlier.

"She's a cop, too, huh?" He said before taking a sip of his coffee. Andy nodded.

"And a damn good one, too. She go all LAPD on you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, scared the shit out of me!" Kurt replied. They both laughed.

"She's my boss," Andy added a bit mischievously. Kurt almost spit out the coffee in his mouth.

"Damn, Andy. You always did have a thing for dangerous women, but your boss?" Kurt said. Andy waved him off.

"We're not sneaking around or breaking any rules. Believe me. Sharon wrote most of them," he assured him. At his friend's confused look, he spoke again. "She used to be Internal Affairs".

Kurt's eyebrows raised once again. His friend had come a long way: from rule breaker to dating the, literal, rule maker.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sharon came downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. She had seen Andy briefly as he came upstairs to take a shower, but there hadn't been time to talk about their surprise visitor. She didn't mind, not really. And she trusted Andy enough to know that he would have told her had he had the chance. She was more interested in the fact that Kurt didn't seem to know about her.

As she came into the kitchen, she found Kurt sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up when she entered and greeted her with a smile. She was dressed in a printed blouse and black pencil skirt with high heels. Kurt couldn't decide if she was even more beautiful like this or as he had seen her before. Either way, his best friend was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

"Did you get some breakfast?" She asked casually as she moved about the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you. Your boyfriend is a perfect host," he replied with a smile. "I just want to apologize again for intruding. I didn't realize that you would be here," he said sincerely. She made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Don't worry about, really. I'm glad you're here," she assured him. "I told Andy that I wanted us all to get together later in the week anyway".

"That sounds nice," he replied. "Now that we've met, I understand why Andy was completely uninterested in all of the women I tried to introduce him to last night". He had meant it as a compliment, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he should have kept them inside. She only smiled. Maybe he hadn't put his foot as far in his mouth as he had thought.

"I need to get to work, but I'm looking forward to spending more time together before you head home," she said before grabbing a travel mug of coffee.

"My conference wraps up tomorrow and I don't fly back out until Sunday, so we'll have all weekend," he replied.

"Good. I'll see you then," and with that she was gone. Kurt let out the breath he had been holding since he stuck his foot in his mouth. He'd have to warn Andy on their drive back to his hotel.

Sharon backed out of her driveway and pointed her car in the direction of the PAB. Her mind wasn't focused on work, however. She was too distracted by the fact that her boyfriend had failed to tell his best friend about their relationship. They would definitely need to talk, and preferably before seeing Kurt again tomorrow night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your kindness for the first chapter! Here's the next one. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

The day passed easily enough. With no new cases on their plate, the squad was able to catch up on paperwork and head home early. Sharon needed to work on evaluations and other administrative tasks, so she left long after her team. She stopped and picked up dinner on her way home, and she and Andy enjoyed comfortable small talk as they ate.

After dinner, they finally made their way to that outdoor fireplace they had both been wanting to try out. It was a cool evening, and the warmth from the fire created an inviting atmosphere. Still, Sharon snuggled into Andy's side, allowing his body heat to warm her fully. They sat together underneath a shared blanket while the fire quietly crackled, its orange embers lighting the dark blue night sky. Andy placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, his arm wrapped tightly around her slender frame.

"I'm really sorry about this morning, Sharon," he said quietly.

"It's no big deal. I would have preferred to have been dressed, but Kurt seemed really nice. And you're a good friend," she said with a smile.

"But... something _is_ bothering you," he observed. She was quiet for a moment.

"I guess... I'm just wondering why Kurt was surprised to see me," she asked carefully.

"It's complicated," he replied, and she sat up so she could face him. Andy saw a flash of something that looked a lot like hurt cross her features before she schooled them.

"You didn't want him to know about us," she said, the words more of a statement than a question as realization dawned on her. He shook his head.

"It isn't that. Kurt and I have history with women, and the guy's still not over his divorce even though it was like twenty years ago," Andy explained. "I was going to tell him about us, but he was going on about some relationship that had just ended and how he wanted me to help him get over her. And then he was too far gone to discuss anything with, so I didn't exactly get the chance," he said apologetically.

"Okay," she stated simply.

"I mean, obviously honey, I wanted him to meet you, so I wanted him to know. If I'd set my alarm correctly, I would have been able to this morning _before_ you got down there," He added. She nodded. "If it were up to me, I'd shout it from he rooftops, you know that," he said with a smile. She brought her hand up and gently caressed his cheek for a few beats before ghosting her lips over his.

"I get it," she whispered, and he pulled her closer into an embrace.

"I love you," he said as he nuzzled into her ear. She hummed at the feel of his breath on her skin and his lips on her ear.

"And I love you," she breathed out. He began placing light kisses down her neck and she was so tempted to give into the sensation and allow it to carry them both away for the rest of the evening, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. "What do you mean by 'history' with women?" She asked quietly. He paused his ministrations on her neck and met her gaze.

"As in history with pursuing the same women," he explained. "It's all water under the bridge now," he assured her before returning his lips to her neck. She nodded. Whatever had happened between Andy and Kurt was in the past, and she decided, really none of her business anyway. They spent the next hour outside together kissing and caressing as the fire died down and finally burned out. Once the colder air had chilled them both, they moved inside and collapsed into their bed, sleep claiming them both quickly.

* * *

Friday night rolled around after another quiet day at work. Sharon and Andy had made plans to meet Kurt for dinner at some trendy little place the latter had been dying to try. Sharon had managed to wrap things up in time to get home and grab a quick shower before changing into her evening outfit of fitted jeans, a deep purple silk camisole, 3/4 length-sleeved black cardigan, and her favorite ankle boots.

While she was applying the last of her makeup, Andy entered the bathroom still wearing the t-shirt and shorts he had changed into when they got home. Sharon glanced at him through the mirror, and noticed that he was just standing there watching her instead of getting ready.

"We're supposed to meet Kurt in thirty minutes," she said glancing at her watch. Andy looked a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, I know, but I've got some bad news," he replied. "I just got a call from one of the newer members at AA, and the guy's in bad shape," he added while rubbing the back of his neck. Sharon stilled her motion and turned to face him. She placed her hands on his chest and lightly caressed him.

"Ok, no problem," she assured him. Andy had recently started advising some of the new members at AA, and Sharon was happy that he had decided to take this important step. "We'll just reschedule our evening," she added.

"Just because I can't go doesn't mean you and Kurt shouldn't go and have a nice time," he said. "The guy's going to be on his own if we cancel. And besides, I can always join you when I finish," he added. She nodded.

"If you're sure," she asked. He gave her a smile.

"Absolutely. Go. Have fun. You can also keep him in line. He'll be on his best behavior with you around. You have that effect on people," he said with a flirty smile before leaning down and capturing her lips. They shared a lingering, heated kiss. "I'm sorry I can't be there".

"Don't be. I'm proud of you," she beamed and they shared another, shorter kiss before each went back to getting ready for their, now, separate evenings.

* * *

Things were going well at dinner with Kurt. He was easy to talk to and very friendly. The food was pretty good, and Kurt seemed to be enjoying his various selections from the bar. If he was disappointed Andy couldn't come, he certainly wasn't acting that way. In fact, he seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"Andy ever tell you about the time he walloped a ball right into a neighbor's windshield," he asked in between sips of his drink. Sharon could feel the amusement in his voice.

"No, he didn't," she replied before taking a sip of her single glass of wine. She had been nursing it for quite some time because there was no way she was going to have another one. She had to drive, and she didn't want to come home even the slightest bit tipsy considering how Andy was spending his evening.

"Bunch of us were all playing baseball after school one day when Andy hits a hell of a shot. Probably would have been a home run had we been in an actual ballpark, but unfortunately, we weren't. Ball goes flying through the air and lands right in Mr. Sawyer's windshield," he recounted as Sharon listened, captivated by this insight into Andy's childhood. "We all took off running because Mr. Sawyer was about the meanest old man you have ever met. But Andy, he stood there shellshocked until he got the courage to go apologize".

"He went and admitted what he had done?" She asked surprised. Not that she didn't think Andy would do the right thing, but rather, she knew how kids were when these sorts of things happened. Kurt took a few more sips of his drink before finishing his story.

"Not exactly. He walked up to the door, legs shaking, and started to turn around to leave. He was chickening out, but then the door opened, and the old man's granddaughter was on the other side. She was a looker, too. Wound up with a date," he laughed.

"What about the windshield?" Sharon asked.

"Well, the old man loved his granddaughter more than life itself, so he let Andy off easy. Made him work off the cost of the repair by doing odd jobs around his house. Andy didn't mind, though, since it gave him plenty of time with the granddaughter," Kurt explained. She smiled.

"Hmm, I bet," Sharon hummed. Kurt was quiet. The effects of the alcohol settling in his system and making him a bit bolder than he would normally be. He allowed his eyes to rake over Sharon's face and neck before spending an extended time on her cleavage. Why did Andy always get all of the beautiful women? This one was even more beautiful because she was also smart, sophisticated, and fun to be around. He was smitten, and he needed to find a way to bury it before she caught on. He decided to down the rest of his drink to give himself something else to focus on. The minute the alcohol settled in his stomach, his head began to spin and he knew it was a mistake.

Sharon suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze, and she was growing more and more uncomfortable with the amount of alcohol he was consuming. She decided that it would be best to end their evening. After all, dinner was long gone and they were just sitting and enjoying their drinks at this point.

"I should probably get going. It's been a long week and I'm exhausted," she said leaning over to get her purse. Kurt felt a small pang of disappointment at the thought of her leaving, but the rational side of him (at least what was left of it) knew it was for the best.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe we can get together tomorrow night with Andy," he suggested. She nodded.

"That sounds good. Thank you for a nice evening," she said as she stood up. He did the same and soon he was walking her to the exit with his arm hovering right over the small of her back. She felt it brush her lightly through her shirt a couple of times as they made their way through the crowded restaurant. Once they were outside, she turned to walk towards her car and he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him so they were standing close and facing each other.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Sharon. And Andy is a _very_ lucky man," he whispered while his eyes scanned her cleavage once again before settling on her lips.

Panic coursed though Sharon. This man was blatantly hitting on her and now he was staring at her mouth. Maybe it was the alcohol, she couldn't be sure, but she needed to de-escalate the situation and get out of there. What was it Andy said about the history between him and Kurt with women?

" _I_ am actually the lucky one, so I'm going to go ahead and get home to Andy," she said firmly. He took the hint and instantly backed up, releasing her arm in the process. Sharon turned around and walked to her car without looking back.

What was she going to tell Andy? _Should_ she tell Andy? And what about tomorrow night? It was all jumbled in her head, the entire evening replaying over and over as she tried to decide if she had said or done something that had encouraged his best friend. She drove the rest of the way home contemplating what she should do next.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your continued support for this story! Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

Sharon woke up the next morning the same way she had fallen asleep the night before: alone in an empty bed. Andy had texted her the night before letting her know he would be home late and she planned to wait up for him, but she had fallen asleep before he got home. She looked over at Andy's side of the bed, and the sheets definitely looked sleeped in. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips as she got up and headed toward the adjoining bathroom. She started the shower and stripped off her nightgown and underwear. As she was waiting for the water to warm, she decided that she'd rather go find Andy and see how his night had gone. She had decided to tell him what happened last night They didn't keep secrets from each other, and she didn't want to start now.

After turning off the shower, Sharon slipped on her cashmere robe and made her way downstairs. She found Andy sitting on the couch reading one of his old self help books. She crossed her arms over her chest and came to stand in front of him.

"How did it go last night?" She asked quietly. Andy looked up from his book to see a long expanse of legs right in his field of vision. The sight instantly made him feel better. His gaze swept up her body, stopping for a few moments on the barely there outline of her breasts, and continuing up to her sexy sleep-mussed hair. Yup, his morning was instantly better. He gave her a smile, but it quickly faded when he recalled the previous night.

"It was rough. The guy was in bad shape. His wife cheated on him and he walked in on it," Andy said scrubbing his hand along his unshaven stubble. "I ended up getting him to a friend's house, and he seemed a little better when I left. I was just reading this old book to see if there was anything that could help him," he added.

"I'm glad he called you then," she said sweetly. He held her gaze for a moment. Damn, he had missed her last night. Just seeing this guy at rock bottom and feeling so alone made him that much more grateful for the amazing woman standing before him. He reached out for her hands and took them in his.

"Come here," he rasped, tugging her closer. She came eagerly, and he motioned for her to sit on the coffee table across from him, their legs touching. It was not something Sharon would have normally done, but she could see that Andy was having a hard time after his difficult night. He weaved his legs between hers and moved in closer, his hands loosely resting on her waist.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked concerned. He nodded.

"A little. Got in around two, and then tossed and turned most the night after that. I was worried that I was going to wake you, so I headed down here around six," he explained. "Anyway, how was your night?"

It was in the back of her mind that Sharon needed to talk to him about Kurt and his forwardness, but after hearing what he had gone through last night, she decided that now was not the time.

"It was fine," she replied, deciding to stick with neutral comments. She wouldn't lie, so she was hoping this conversation would steer itself elsewhere.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I really wanted to be," he said sincerely. She smiled.

"I know, but you were needed somewhere else," she assured him. He moved in closer and nuzzled her face, his eyes closing in rhythm with hers.

"I missed you," he whispered, and she replied with a hum right before his lips ghosted over hers, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. She pushed her lips more fully into his, and they kissed passionately. Andy's hands moved to her tousled hair while hers slide along his clothed thighs. Andy ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she eagerly invited him into the warmth of her mouth. Every nerve in her body was on fire for this man, so she allowed herself to get lost in it.

Andy trailed his lips down the sensual curve of her jaw to the sensitive flesh of her neck. He enjoyed the soft moans she allowed as his lips found and devoured all of the places he knew she liked. He continued down to her chest, her head falling back to allow him better access. His hands were back on her waist, so his fingers blindly found the sash keeping her robe closed. He hurriedly untied it, and the soft fabric fell open just enough to show him that she wasn't wearing a thing under it. He groaned in appreciation as his lips began to descend towards her soft mounds. He spent a lot of time with the ample, soft flesh he found there, egged on by Sharon's hands threading through his hair and pulling his mouth impossibly closer to them. Suddenly, a distinctive sound broke them out of their reverie and caused Andy to frantically close Sharon's robe and settle back further into the couch.

"You know, for cops, you two sure don't take the proper precautions. Your front door was wide o..." Kurt announced as he came to a dead stop at the entrance to the living room. Apparently, he had caught them more off guard than he thought. The scene before him was impossibly erotic - Sharon sitting on the coffee table with her head back and eyes closed. Her robe appeared to be open, but with her back to him, he couldn't be sure. That was until his best friend hurriedly covered her and sat back onto the couch.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Andy asked annoyed as he stood up to get his friend out and give Sharon some privacy. For her part, Sharon sat motionless on the table hugging her robe to her body. She didn't want to turn around and face Kurt especially after last night. Once Andy had moved him out of the living room and outside to the backyard, she got up and made her way upstairs to finally take that shower. She just hoped Kurt didn't say anything that would make Andy think she was keeping things from him.

* * *

Outside, Andy continued to scowl at his friend for the poorly-timed intrusion. He finally had a quiet moment alone with his girlfriend when Rusty was out of the house and they could do whatever the hell they pleased wherever they wanted, and his good friend had to ruin it. Not to mention the invasion of privacy.

"I did knock. When no one answered, I tried the door. You two were so... caught up in each other that you didn't hear me, I guess," Kurt said with a knowing smile. The two men sat down on the patio furniture. Andy mentally scolded himself for not locking the door after he had gone out to get the paper this morning.

"Next time, announce yourself before walking in," Andy said, still sore over the whole ordeal. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, guess I never know what I'm going to walk in on," he replied. Andy rolled his eyes. Kurt decided to change the subject. "I'd say I missed you last night, but your girlfriend is _very_ good company," he added with a smile. The comment made the hairs stand up on the back of Andy's neck, but he ignored it. It was all in the past.

"I'm glad she was able to fill in for me. Ended up being a long night," Andy said simply.

"Oh, she can fill in anytime," Kurt replied. "Really, she was a lot of fun. And smart and sophisticated as hell. I was definitely the envy of a lot of men last night, but I guess you're used to that," he added, but Andy looked confused. "Other men ogling your girlfriend," he clarified. This discussion was beginning to head no where good, so Andy decided to steer it elsewhere. Turned out, the wounds between them were not completely healed.

"How was the restaurant?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"It was great, but the bar was even better," Kurt said. Great, Andy thought. He spent the night drinking. "Sharon and I were hoping to get together again tonight, but this time with you, of course," he added. Well, if Sharon was willing to spend time with him again, then he must have behaved himself, Andy thought.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Andy replied. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea anymore, but one thing was for sure, there was no way he was sitting this one out.

* * *

Not long after Kurt left, Andy was called away once again to counsel the same AA member from the night before. By the time he got home, there was only time enough for him to change and freshen up before heading out to meet Kurt. Sharon thought about staying home and letting them have a guys night, but Andy seemed very excited to spend the evening with her and Kurt. She told herself that things would be fine with Andy there, and besides, Kurt was leaving tomorrow. No need to cause a rift now by bringing up what happened the night before. It could wait until tomorrow.

When they arrived at the trendy, upscale bar, they found Kurt sitting at a high top table with a group from his conference. He was clearly several drinks in already and about to down a shot with some of the others. He winced as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. When he spotted Sharon and Andy, he waved them over and greeted them excitedly.

"Everyone, this is my oldest friend in the world, Andy Flynn, and his beautiful girlfriend Sharon," he announced, realizing that he didn't know, or couldn't recall, Sharon's last name. Greetings were made and more drinks ordered. Andy got a club soda, and Sharon the same after deciding she would need all of her faculties tonight.

As the evening wore on, small talk was made and more alcohol consumed. Kurt seemed to grow more boisterous the more he imbibed. He also grew more bold. Andy had clocked him touching Sharon half a dozen times. His hand resting on her arm, his body bumping against hers, his hand briefly on her lower back. It was maddening, and he could tell that Sharon wasn't going to take it for much longer. He moved between them to keep his friend's wandering hands at bay.

"Andy, did Sharon tell you that I told her about how you got a date out of hitting a baseball through a windshield?" Kurt asked obnoxiously. Sharon gave Andy a small smile to let him know it was fine.

"No. But we haven't done a lot of _talking_ today," he replied suggestively. It was true, but not for the reason he was implying, and Sharon gave him an annoyed look. Apparently, she didn't like being used as a pawn in this ridiculous pissing contest. Andy didn't blame her, but he was feeling an uncontrollable desire to mark his territory. He knew he had to tone it down or she was going to be angry at him. Sharon wasn't a prize to be won, and she certainly didn't need her boyfriend to use her to get back at his drunk friend.

"Always a man of action. And boy have you seen a lot of action! Man, this guy has got a way with the ladies," Kurt said to the group, but it was clearly said for Sharon's benefit. Andy was livid. Sharon rested her hand on his lower arm, and he allowed her soothing touch to lower his heart rate. He met her gaze, and saw concern. She was worried about him, not angry. That calmed him down further. He needed to hold it together for her. He decided he needed a moment to cool off, so he excused himself to use the restroom.

Kurt glanced over and saw Sharon by herself, so he moved to the stool next to hers. He leaned in to speak into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that in front of you. It's just that Andy was the biggest womanizer I've ever known. But I'm sure that's all behind him now," he baited. Sharon moved slightly away from him before turning back to face him.

"I know exactly who Andy was, but more to the point, I know exactly who he is now," she said confidently. Kurt studied her a moment, but she looked away.

"You deserve better," he replied before taking another sip of his drink. "You know that as well as I do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when I hit on you last night," he said with a shit-eating grin. Sharon turned back to face him with her Darth Raydor glare, but then she caught Andy standing there out of the corner of her eye. Had he heard what Kurt said? Would he get the wrong idea? And when the hell had Kurt's hand landed on her thigh? Through her cloud of anger, she had failed to register his inappropriate touch, but it was clear from his pointed glare, that Andy had not. She pushed his hand away and stood up.

"Andy, I think I'm ready to go home," she said calmly, even though adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She knew if she didn't get Andy out of there, things were going to escalate quickly.

"Yeah, me too," he said too calmly, his focus solely on the man currently ogling his girlfriend. He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly to address his friend. "You know what? You're still the same son-of-a-bitch you always were," he said angrily. Sharon tugged on his arm, but he needed to get this off his chest. "Always wanting what you can't have. But what you fail to understand, is that she doesn't belong to me. We're in a committed relationship, but she's her own person who makes her own decisions. And guess what? She's choosing to go home with me!"

Andy turned and walked out with Sharon at his side before Kurt could have the chance to piss him off further. Sharon remained silent as they got into the car. Things were obviously very complicated between the two men, and their history with women obviously a very open wound despite the time that had transpired.

They drove home in silence. When they got back to the house, Sharon could tell that Andy was still fuming. She decided to give him his space as he wore a path across their living room. She stood in the entryway patiently.

"Damn it, Sharon. What the hell happened last night, and why didn't you tell me about it?" He asked, hurt evident.

She now knew, without a doubt, what it felt like to have something blow up in your face.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc, this story! I appreciate it more than words can express! This is the fourth and final chapter of this little saga. I've once again enjoyed going along on this journey with all of you. As always, I welcome your feedback and thoughts.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sharon stood in the entryway of their living room and collected her thoughts. She let out a sigh before taking a few steps into the space.

"I was going to tell you, Andy," she said quietly and inwardly cringed at how cliched it sounded. "But after I heard about your night, I just couldn't burden you with something that really wasn't that big of a deal," she explained. He stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"Not that big of a deal? Sharon, I saw how that asshole treated you tonight and that was _with_ me there," Andy spit out.

"He wasn't like that last night," she said quickly, but Andy gave her a doubtful look. "He wasn't. I never would have stayed if he had been. In fact, he was completely fine until it was time to leave," she said suddenly averting her eyes from his piercing ones.

"What happened?" Andy asked impatiently. She looked up at him.

"I'm not a child you can scold for keeping the truth from you, Andy. And I will remind you that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she argued, crossing her arms in front of her. His tone was beginning to annoy her. Who did he think he was talking to? Her eyes landed on his face and he seemed to deflate.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Sharon. It's not even you I'm mad at. There's just a lot of miles between Kurt and me, and many of them are bumpy," he explained, and it was her turn to deflate.

"I gathered that," she replied with a sigh.

"He's always had this stupid jealousy issue with me when it comes to women. It flares up especially bad when I'm seeing someone and he's not. Add in the alcohol, and well, you know the rest," he said shaking his head. Sharon studied him a moment.

"You know that I only love you, right?" She asked suddenly, moving into his space. Andy met her gaze, her eyes were seeking.

"Yes, of course. I don't doubt you or us. The guy gets under my skin, and I let him. I know you would never hurt me like that, Sharon. I'm just angry that he treated you like that," he explained, allowing his hands to caress the sleeve-clad skin of her upper arms. "You don't deserve to be treated like that," he added. She smiled dangerously.

"Andy-" she started, but he quickly interrupted.

"I know, you can take care of yourself. I don't doubt that either. You just shouldn't have to when it's one of my friends," he said, anger simmering once again. She allowed the rest of the hostility to leave her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about last night. If I had we might have been able to avoid this whole mess tonight," she said contritely. He shook his head. "I didn't want to come between you and Kurt, so I convinced myself it would keep until he left tomorrow".

"You wouldn't have come between us, Sharon, because no matter what, I will always choose you," he whispered.

"And where would that have left you and Kurt?" She asked.

"Same place it has time and time again over the years. We wouldn't speak for a while, and then we'd somehow find a way to move past it," he replied. "Either way, it wouldn't have been your fault". She thought about it for a beat or two.

"Has he really always been like this?" She asked surprised. He nodded.

"Pretty much, which is why I don't know why I thought he had actually changed this time. Wishful thinking, I guess," he said. Sharon reached up and allowed her hand to softly caress the side of his face.

"I love you," she whispered as her lips moved closer to his.

"I love you," he replied right before her lips captured his completely. They shared a lingering passionate kiss before reluctantly pulling apart to settle on the couch.

"About last night..." Sharon began, but Andy stopped her.

"It doesn't matter," he assured her before closing the gap and once again melding his lips together with hers.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon and Andy shared breakfast together outside on their new patio table. It was a beautiful morning, and neither wanted it to go to waste. They had slept in after thoroughly enjoying one another the previous night. Neither had been in a rush, so they took their time and slowly, tortuously ravaged every inch of each other before finally giving into the physical connection they both craved. The earth-shattering release that followed left them sated, giddy, and sleepy.

When they finally woke around mid morning, they decided to throw on some clothes and enjoy brunch outside in the sunny warmth of the new day. They were just bringing their dishes into the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. Andy set his plate down in the sink and went to answer it. He pulled the door open and found a very contrite Kurt on the other side. His surprise quickly morphed to anger and he started to shut the door when he heard the quiet timber of his best friend's voice.

"Before you rightfully slam that in my face, I've come only to apologize to you and Sharon," he said sincerely. Andy stilled his motion. "I didn't want to leave without at least doing that much".

"Say whatever is you want to say," Andy said devoid of emotion. Kurt focused on the ground as if willing it to give him courage or swallow him whole.

"I'm an ass. Even worse, I'm an ass that never learns. I'm sorry I said the things I said, and I'm even more sorry that I hit on your girlfriend," he said emotionally.

"Why," Andy asked simply. All these years he had never asked him why.

"She's beautiful, and I was attracted to her the moment I saw her that morning. And then I spent the evening with her and realized that I had feelings for her. That led to jealousy and that led to me deciding that I had to win especially since things ended between me and the woman I was seeing. You know how it goes with us," he explained. Andy nodded. "Like I said, I'm an ass".

"Yeah, you are. But you gotta realize, Sharon is not just some woman I'm seeing. I'm in love with her, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. What you did-" Andy said.

"I know," Kurt interjected. "I think that just made it worse". The two men were silent, neither sure how to proceed. Things certainly weren't fixed between them. That would take time and Kurt proving that he could respect Andy's relationship with Sharon. But he had said his piece, apologized, and there wasn't more he could do at this point. They both knew it.

"What about Sharon? Is she here? I owe her an apology as well," Kurt asked sheepishly.

Sharon was putting away the last of their brunch when she looked up to see Andy escorting a sullen Kurt into their living room. Both men settled on the other side of the bar, and she looked from one to the other to try to gauge the mood.

"Sharon, I just came by to apologize for my behavior," Kurt started. She met his gaze. "I'm truly sorry for the things I did and said. I was completely out of line. It won't happen again, I can assure you of that," he said sincerely. She nodded.

"Ok," she replied simply. "Apology accepted," she added. After all, it really wasn't her fight. Whatever this had really been about had little to do with her. It was between him and Andy. Things still seemed tense between them, but better. She hoped for Andy's sake that they'd be able to move past this eventually. Kurt said his goodbyes and Sharon watched as Andy walked him out. Yes, things seemed to definitely be better, even if they had a long way to go.

* * *

A little bit later, Sharon and Andy made their way upstairs and into their bathroom to finally get ready for the day. Rusty would be home at some point that afternoon, so they needed to make themselves presentable at least.

Sharon turned the water on in the shower and stripped down while she waited. A chill ran down her spine, so she quickly grabbed her rob and threw it on. Andy came into the bathroom wearing just his boxers after fetching clean underwear. He had been very quiet and subdued since his friend's apology visit earlier. She reached out and grabbed his arm, and he turned to face her.

"You alright?" She asked gently. He nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And you and Kurt?" She asked concerned.

"I'm sure we will be at some point," he said dismissively. "But I don't want to think about him right now," he added a bit suggestively. Sharon could see the fire in his eyes as he raked them over her robe-clad body. When they settled on her lips, he leaned in and kissed her hard. Passion flowed between them and Sharon felt her body easily responding. She kissed him back with just as much fire. Hands began to roam as desire quickly built. As sensual and exciting sex in the shower sounded, neither felt like a trip to the ER today, so Andy broke the kiss briefly to lean in and shut off the water.

When he drew his body back to Sharon's, he gently, but firmly, pushed her against the countertop of the duel sinks. She could feel the edge digging into the flesh of her rear end as Andy pushed against her, bringing their lower bodies in delicious contact. She let out a moan as Andy lifted her up and sat her down on the open counter space between the two sinks. His hands fumbled for the sash holding her robe closed, and pulled it open. He dragged his mouth away from her lips to enjoy the sight in front of him.

The gap in her now open robe exposed the inner cleavage of both breasts, her soft curves, and the top of the apex of her thighs. The edge of the robe danced along the tips of her hardened nipples, and he couldn't help the physical reaction his body was having to the beautiful woman before him. He crashed his mouth onto her neck and licked and sucked the erogenous flesh. And then she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he was lost. Those perfect legs that did all sorts of things to him were pulling him closer to the exact place he wanted to be. Sharon's hands flew to the tantalizing mix muscle and flesh on his chest and began to caress sensually.

"This feels familiar," he breathed into her neck, recalling the previous morning when they had planned to enjoy each other in their living room. She hummed and he could feel his arousal rising at the sound.

"Yes, but let's make sure there's a much happier ending this time," she said suggestively.

"Oh, I can guarantee a happy ending this time," he boasted as he rolled his hips between her thighs. She moaned.

"First, you're gonna need to get rid of these," she said breathlessly, indicating his boxers.

"Yes, M'am," he said eagerly. And with that he dropped the final barrier between them as she used her legs to pull him right where she needed him.

Over the last few days, they had been tested, but both knew they had come out stronger. And neither had any plans of allowing anyone or anything to come between them again.

THE END


End file.
